This invention relates to traps for flying insects, most especially flies. More particularly, the invention relates to a trap which contains water and bait for luring flies into the trap and into the water where they drown.
An important object of the invention is to provide an improved trap for flying insects, which trap is simple in construction and effective in operation.
Another object is to provide such a trap which can easily and cheaply be prepared for use and re-use.
Pelton U.S. Pat. No. 848,125, issued Mar. 26, 1907, discloses a device containing a quantity of liquid, such as warm water and soap suds or lye, for entrapping insects. The device requires action by the user, being hung on pivots which are carried by a fork which may be held in the user's hand or may be attached to a rod which may be held in the user's hand for use in high places. In either event, the user must carry the device as he searches for insects.
The inventive trap has the advantage that it is passive, as far as the user is concerned, after he has prepared the trap for operation.
Accordingly, a further object of the invention is to provide a trap which requires no action by the user after he has prepared the trap for operation.
Further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.